Los viejos hábitos nunca mueren
by Sheila Ruiz
Summary: - Old Habits Die Hard- Mientras está en la Universidad, Sam comprende cuanta verdad hay en eso de "Perro viejo no aprende nuevos trucos"


**¡Hola!**

**Por una vez, esta pequeña viñeta (que pretendía que fuera de humor pero no lo logré) no me suscita interminables notas y aclaraciones. Aclarare nomás, respecto a ella, que está inspirado y titulado por una canción de Mick Jagger, que se usa en los títulos finales de "Alfie" (2004) _"Old Habits Die Hard" _**

**Acabo de ver "Death's Door" y aunque es un capítulo muy justo (en todos los sentidos de la palabra) sigo queriendo la dirección de la producción para quejarme por daño moral, así que imaginense que los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de Kripke. **

**A quienes me dejaron Reviews (¡Muchas gracias!) después de la publicación de "Final del Juego", pueden buscar respuestas más abajo.**

**¡Los dejó con el fic! **

**Creo.**

**_Los viejos hábitos nunca mueren_**

Esa maldita cosa lo había mantenido en carrera hasta bien entrada la mañana. ¡Demonios, ya era casi el mediodía!

Dean se sienta en la cama, sintiéndose molido. Se saca las botas y se deja caer pesadamente. La cama no es precisamente una nube, pero él tampoco es la princesa del chícharo.

Gruñe de alivio y cierra los ojos. Ya que: tenía que "pagar" un día más. Dormiría hasta el atardecer y después se largaría. Hacía ya muchos días que estaba allí y la gente comenzaría a sospechar.

Además, cuando estaba descansado, le gustaba manejar de noche.

Era fresco.

Relajante.

Pacífico.

Un tono de los precargados en el celular, polifónico y ligeramente parecido a un riff de rock'n'roll comienza a sonar.

_Mierda__._

Dean gime y se cubre la cabeza con la almohada, pero sabe que tiene que atender. Solamente suena así para las llamadas de dos personas.

Y Dean no puede ignorar a ninguno de los dos.

Por una parte, porque uno de ellos ya no lo llama. Por otra, porque es un peligro mortal no tomar la llamada.

- ¿Pa?- la voz le raspa dolorosamente la garganta cuando atiende. Carraspea. - Esta bien, pa. Lo acabe. Me dio mucho trabajo el hijo de puta, pero ya esta. Una bala en el corazón, decapitado, salado y que...-

- Soy yo, Dean.-

- _¿__Sam__?_-

Dean se sienta de golpe en la cama y cree, con absoluta certeza, que Sam puede oír su corazón golpeando el micrófono al otro lado de la línea: él lo siente propiamente en la boca.

Hace más, mucho más de un año que casi no habla con su hermano.

- Hola Dean.- el murmullo bajo y semi gruñido es inconfundiblemente de Sam desde los quince años.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó?- Dean se tensa de inmediato, como una marioneta expuesta de golpe a la tensión de los hilos.

El silencio al otro lado de la línea se llena en su cabeza con sorpresa: casi dos años sin ver a Sam; a gatas hablando cada tanto, porque es él quien necesita saber como esta su hermanito, y sin embargo su cuerpo sigue respondiendo igual: cada músculo en el mismo exacto lugar que cuando Sam se despertaba llorando y reclamando su presencia.

Nunca se deja de ser un hermano mayor, por mucho que tu hermanito tenga casi veinte años y te haya roto el corazón largándose como si le importaras una mierda.

- Esta bien, Dean. Estoy bien. Sólo... ocurrió esto. Y necesitaba que tú... que tú me... -

- ¡Por Dios, Sam! ¡Me estás asustado! ¿Qué demonios pasa?- sisea Dean al otro lado de la línea.

Silencio.

- Estoy asustado, Dean.-

En realidad, no hacía falta que se lo explicará. O Sam no estaba disimulando en absoluto o él tenía un oído demasiado acostumbrado y agudo.

Dean tiene un oído muy agudo para identificar cualquier canción de Led Zeppelin en cuatro acordes azarosos y cualquier vibración de angustia en la voz de Sam.

- Tranquilo, Sammy. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás en peligro?- Dean siente que se le seca la boca y ni siquiera ha notado que el sobrenombre que tanto odia su hermano ha salido de sus labios. Esta a más de mil kilómetros de él. John esta incluso más lejos.- ¿Algo ha ido por tí?- lo dice en un susurro, como si esa cosa pudiera escucharlos.

En Palo Alto, Sam solloza, o eso cree Dean, y el alma se le cae a los pies.

Sam dice algo inentendible, agitado, y ahora Dean esta seguro que llora con ganas.

Por Dios.

- Sammy, escuchame... - Dean se frota los ojos e intenta pensar con claridad. El murmullo frenético e imparable de su hermano no le ayuda en absoluto. - Sam, tranquilo... -

- ... no fue mi culpa.- murmura triste Sam.

- Por supuesto que no.- Dean se encoge de hombros. Va a decirle lo que haga falta.- Estoy seguro que no, pero todavía no me dices que pasó, Sam.-

- ¿Por qué me estás llamando Sam?- en el ruido de aire expulsado por la nariz que le llega vía satélite, Dean sabe que Sam esta frunciendo el entrecejo y que si no hace algo rápido, el menor se agarrará de eso para armar un berrinche.

- Odias que te llame Sammy.- el rubio esta muy cansado y, sin bien la adrenalina no lo deja aflojar el cuerpo, es un esfuerzo cada vez más mayor pensar con claridad entre el miedo y el sueño.

- Nunca te importó.-

- Bien: Sammy.-

- Hice todo lo posible, Dean, en serio. Pero se salió de mi control. Fallé.- Sam llora con ganas.

- ¿Alguien salió herido?- el mayor ya no sabe más que preguntar. Ya no esta seguro de siquiera saber de que están hablando.

- ¿Además de mí, quieres decir?- pregunta con ingenuidad el chico.

- ¡Sam! ¿Estas herido?- Dean se despierta ahora completamente y abre la billetera deseando _(Dios, nunca creyó que llegaría a algo así)_ que su última tarjeta falsa todavía pueda comprarle un boleto de avión a Palo Alto.

- ¡No, Dean!- su pánico debió de ser claramente audible para Sam, porque su hermano dejo de llorar para hablarle con el tono más parecido posible a cuando aún vivían juntos; Dean apenas tenía la mayoría de edad y todavía intercambiaban bromas. - No estoy herido. No físicamente, al menos. ¿Qué? ¿Repruebo un par de exámenes y ya no soy Sammy?-

Silencio.

De parte de Dean.

Después, la voz suave y triste de Sam.

Un poco preocupado.

- ¿Dean, estás ahí?- Hay miedo en la voz de su hermano, pero Dean no sabe si es de que se haya desmayado, de que vaya a insultarlo o de que le haya cortado el teléfono.

- Sam.- el chico respira profundo y apreta un poco los dientes.- ¿Me llamaste para decirme que reprobaste un examen?- repite, como para asegurarse.

Sam se sorbe un sollozo al celular, pero confirma.

- Sí.-

- Estoy en Nebraska. Podría llegar en doce horas manejando derecho.- reflexiona Dean.

- No vas a venir hasta California solo porque reprobe dos exámenes, Dean.- el rubio casi puede verlo rodar los ojos.

- Claro que no, idiota. Quiero ir hasta haya para patearte el trasero hasta que se te caiga. ¿Te das una idea de susto que me diste?- Dean se echa de nuevo hacia atrás en la cama.- ¿Para qué me llamas a mi, de todos modos? ¿Quieres intercambiar técnicas de estudio?-

- Eres un idiota.- a través del tono del menor, le llega claramente su expresión de disgusto. _Casi puede verlo._

- No te atrevas a colgarme, Samuel.- ladra, mientras se vuelve a sentar al borde de la cama, en un solo movimiento. Ahora puede sentirse libremente molesto. Y va a aprovecharlo. - ¿Yo me estoy comportando como un idiota? Sam, tienes veinte años. Hace dos que vives solo. Te largaste sin dudarlo un momento. ¿Y ahora me llamas para que te consuele porque reprobaste un examen?-

- No reprobe un exámen, reprobe dos.- Dean se apoya la cabeza en la mano libre y los codos en las rodillas. - Eso significa que perdí la asignatura. Estoy con una beca completa, Dean. No puedo perder una materia: necesito notas excelentes y... olvídalo. Pensaba pedir un cambio de habitación para el próximo semestre... Ahora tendré suerte si no me echan a patadas... -

- Sam.- Dean lo corta en seco. Esta cansado y adolorido, tanto emocional como físicamente. Esa cosa le ha dado una tunda y ahora no tiene ni fuerzas ni ganas de soportar a Sam hablando de su vida universitaria. _La vida universitaria por la que lo abandonó._ - No entiendo que quieres de mí. ¿No tienes amigos con los que quejarte de las autoridades?-

Al momento, comprende que sonó más brusco de lo que pretendía. Se muerde los labios y espera.

- Sí, si tengo.- si hubiera tenido calor, el tono helado de Sam lo hubiera refrescado de inmediato. Se hace otro silencio y Dean comprende _(lo oye, mejor)_ que su hermano esta respirando profundo e intentado no empezar una discusión. Una discusión que aparentemente (y esta sorprendido de si mismo) él se muere por iniciar.

Vamos, Dean no era así de estúpido. Podía fingir ante su padre y ante Bobby que estaba solamente enojado con Sam. Y podía, cuando era él quien llamaba, impostar la voz para que sólo se transparentará el orgullo que sentía y no como le dolía el tono de _"Es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida"_ de su hermano.

Pero Dean no era tan tonto como para no saber que cuando se quedaba solo, esperando en las sombras que la próxima criatura a exterminar se apareciera, le dolía infinitamente que Sam lo hubiera dejado. No importaba que ya hubieran pasado dos años. Le dolía exactamente con la misma intensidad.

- Hoy en la noche los veré.- dice Sam después de una pausa.- Brady dice que quiere presentarme a alguien.- Dean esta a punto de hacer un chiste estúpido sobre que Sam no es capaz de conseguirse una cita ni siquiera en un campus lleno de chicas, pero la voz de su hermano lo detiene justo a tiempo.- Ninguno de ellos sería capaz de venir a amenazar al rector para que me mantega becado. Eso sólo lo haría mi hermano mayor. En este momento, no quiero a ninguno de ellos. No entenderían.- Pausa. - Te quiero a tí. Te necesito a tí.-

Dean podría decir muchas cosas en este momento. La primera que se le viene a la mente, todavía un poco dolido, es que, para necesitarlo tanto como Sam dice necesitarlo, ha sobrevivido unos cuantos meses sin levantar el teléfono por su cuenta.

La segunda, que quien quiera que estuviera escuchando podía creer que Sam le hablaba a su madre. O, peor aún, a su novia.

- Sam ¿Dónde estás? ¿Tienes gente alrededor? ¿Sigues llorando? Si estás llorando en público, ya comprendo porque tus amigos tienen que ayudarte a conseguir citas. No creí que podrías ser más nenaza de lo que ya eras, pero parece que Standford lo ha logrado.-

- Y a tí parece que la cacería te hace cada vez más idiota.- Sam se ríe brevemente al otro lado de la línea y Dean se siente como si de pronto le aplicarán oxígeno puro, con la cabeza liviana y relajado.

- Sam yo... tengo que... -_ "cortar esta conversación ahora"_ quiere agregar Dean. _"Antes de que la embarre de nuevo. Ahora, mientras estás un poco recuperado y yo todavía puedo sentirme bastante entero."_

- Sólo un momento más, Dean. Quiero que me digas que todo va a salir bien. Que todo se va a arreglar.- ruega Sam al otro lado de la línea.

- Estoy seguro que sí, Sam. Sería rídiculo que las cosas no salgan bien.- Dean se tira otra vez sobre la cama y el cuerpo no le responde con todo el alivio que debería.- Nadie va a quitarte tu beca. Quizás no puedas pedir el cambio de habitaciones, para no llamar la atención, pero ¡eh! ¿No tienes problemas con tus compañeros de cuarto, o sí?- Dean sonríe.- No puedo ir a golpear al rector para que te devuelta tu beca, porque esa es tu responsabilidad, pero puedo ir a golpearlos a ellos si son unos idiotas.- Sam ríe de nuevo.- Hoy vas a ir a conocer a esa chica... ¿Por qué es una chica, no? ¿O es algo de loca experimentación universitaria?-

- ¡Dean!-

Ahora le toca el turno a Dean de reír por lo bajo.

- Esta bien, Sammy, que melindroso... vas a conocer a esa chica, será perfecta, se enamorarán, estudiarás, te conseguirás el trabajo de tus sueños... - una vida como esa, así enunciada, no podía sonarle mal ni siquiera a él. Y Sammy se la merecía. Merecía eso y más.- Le pondrás un anillo hermoso y brillante en su mano izquierda, vivirás en una casita blanca, tendrás dos, tres, cuantos mocosos quieras. Y deberás prestarme dinero todo el tiempo; te beberé las cervezas y le enseñare a tus hijos como maldecir, beber, conducir y liarse a golpes. A las niñas también, se llama la _"liberación femenina"_-

- Sí, creo que oí hablar de ella.- Sam suelta una carcajada esta vez.- ¿Me lo prometes?-

- Por supuesto. Mis sobrinas no desentonarán ni en la peor parada de camioneros del Estado.-

- Todo lo demás también, Dean.-

- Por supuesto que sí. Sabes bien, amigo, que lo que yo hago no paga las cuentas. Siempre estaré ahi para pedirte dinero, comerme tu comida y beberme tus cervezas.- Dean empieza a tensarse de a poco, porque, o él no conoce a Sammy en absoluto, o Sammy esta yendo justo hacia donde Dean no quiere que vaya, cosa que hace desde que aprendió a caminar.

- En serio. Todo lo demás. ¿Me prometes que todo va a salir bien?- suplica Sammy.

- Deseo que sí. Me duele como el Infierno, porque significará que no me querrás en tu perfecta vida de los suburbios, pero ojalá que sí. No puedo prometerlo, Sammy. Lo siento. Yo... no puedo hacer nada sobre eso.- y Dean cree que le duele más a él admitirlo que a Sam escucharlo, porque era muy pequeño, quizás hace veinte años, cuando decidió que nada que él pudiera evitar iba a lastimar a su hermano. Pero he aquí algo que no puede evitar por mucho que quiera, por mucho que vaya a luchar, hasta la última de sus fuerzas.

- Querría que estuvieras aquí conmigo. Querría que pudieras decirme que todo va a salir bien.- Sam, efectivamente, no suena tan derrotado como él, pero si triste. - Eres la única persona que alguna vez me ha mentido y dicho que todo iba a salir bien aunque no fuera así.- Pausa.- Supongo que los viejos hábitos nunca mueren, ¿No?- la voz parece escaparse de una boca curvada en una sonrisa, pero no hay ningún rastro de humor en ella. - Quería oírte otra vez. Quería creerlo otra vez.-

- ¿Me creerías?- Dean intenta que su voz no suene muy quebrada.

- Nunca me has mentido.- _"en algo que realmente importe y no te lastime"_ quiere agregar Dean, pero no lo hace.

- No me hagas hacerlo ahora.- suplica.

Dean casi puede verlo asentir en California un segundo antes de que Sam vuelva a hablar.

- Así que... ¿Volvías de una cacería? ¿Cómo fue eso? ¿Estas herido?-

- No, estoy bien. Pero estoy seguro que esta cama acabará con mi espalda. Es más dura que aquella de Emporia ¿Recuerdas?-

- Es mucho decir, casi dormimos sobre el elástico en Emporia.-

- Si, bueno, al menos allí era honestos. Aquí, te ponen un remiendo de colchón, para que te lo creas.-

- Entonces... te dejaré dormir un poco... llamame cuando estes fresco ¿De acuerdo? Y si alguna vez estás por aquí... -

- Oí Standford tiene una biblioteca muy buena para investigar historia local.-

- Es excelente.-

- Genial. Cuidate, Sammy. Tranquilo. Todo estará bien.- Dean comprende cuan cierta es esa frase de _"perro viejo no aprende nuevos trucos"_ cuando, en el momento efímero entre alejar el teléfono de su cabeza y cortar la comunicación un _"Lo prometo"_ se le escapa. Corta el enlace y se hace un bollo en la cama, esperando que Sam no lo haya oído.

Quiere prometerselo, de verdad que sí. Pero no sabe si podrá cumplirlo.

Nunca le ha mentido a Sammy desde que su hermano estuvo plenamente al tanto de la cacería y no quiere empezar ahora.

De hecho, lo único que quiere ahora mismo es dormir hasta que a la mañana siguiente el gerente venga a echarlo.

**Bueno, trate de mantenerlo un poco del lado del humor, aunque no me salió, pero tampoco quería que se me fuera tanto del lado del dramatismo. En fin, como siempre se hace lo que se puede.**

**Paso a contarles que el punto central del fic era Sam buscando ayuda de Dean desde Standford, por un asunto académico. Es decir, es como lo que Sam ha hecho toda su vida y ahora que se ve en problemas de nuevo vuelve a ponerlo en práctica, quizás pasando (no digamos sin pensar, porque es Sam) sobre todos los sentimientos negativos que pueda tener Dean al respecto. Y según yo, vaya que los tiene. Si aún los tiene (avivados por todo lo que pasó en el medio) en "Dark Side of The Moon", imaginense mientras Sam todavía estaba en la Universidad. Quiero decir, Dean siempre comprendió que lo que Sam pretendía primeramente era alejarse de John y la cacería, pero siendo como es Dean, entendió que eso incluía un rechazo personal hacia... bueno, su persona. Se suponía que fuera humorístico, pero eso no es lo mío. Ya saben, Sam llorando desconsoladamente y diciendo cosas inintendibles y Dean preocupandose cada vez más hasta que finalmente logra entender que reprobo un examen. Pero después se me fue demasiado para el drama. Aunque lo que me gusta de eso es que al menos le pude dar una oportunidad a Dean de tranquilizarse y pensar que quizás no fuera tan malo que Sam este en la Universidad.**

**Única dificultad técnica de este fic: no poner pensamientos y ni acciones del lado de Sam. De verdad que fue muy difícil, pero finalmente me gusta más que Dean asuma los gestos y estados de ánimo de Sam. Al fin y al cabo, es lo que uno hace cuando habla por teléfono con alguien que conoce muchísimo.**

**Ahora, si respondo los Reviews que no llegue a responder en "Final del Juego"**

**Angelita: ¡Gracias por tus ambos Reviews! Creo que ando un poco demasiado dramática últimamente, pero vamos, que la serie no ayuda en absoluto. Me alegra que te haya gustado como se conocieron Jo y Dean (mi versión al menos) y por supuesto que no hay nada más dulce que Dean y Sam de niños. Bueno, lo de hacer llorar a la gente no esta bueno, pero supongo que es el efecto que uno buscan cuando hace historias tristes... En fin, ánimo con los profesores que odian y con las ciencias duras, que pueden ser muy aburridas (más como las enseñan) pero primordialmente son complicadas para mí. Si vives por Argentina o Uruguay o Chile, ya casi terminan las clases. Bueno, creo que en casi todo el Cono Sur.**

**GreenEyesSpn: muchas gracias por poner "La adultez de Sammy" entre tus favoritos. Es lo primero que hice y la verdad que es con el que menos conforme estuve siempre (A pesar de ser uno de los más sentido. Ya lo odiaba bastante a John) Sí, creo que es un rasgo un poco raro de las fans de Dean, en las que nos encanta verlo sufrir, aunque suframos con él. ¡Gracias por decir que te encantó! ¡Y por el Review!**

**Buh Black Granger: sip, creo firmemente que hay pocas cosas más adorables que Sam y Dean de niños. Gracias por ponerlo en Favoritos y es la primera vez que alguien me dice que soñará con un fic mío, así que muchas gracias también. ¡Muchas gracias por el Review!**

**Bueno, a pesar de que prometí que habría pocas notas, trate de cumplir al menos.**

**¡Nos vemos la próxima!**


End file.
